


you're my omega now

by alphajenolee



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Han Seungwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Son Dongpyo, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Son Dongpyo, One Shot, Size Difference, Smut, Top Han Seungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphajenolee/pseuds/alphajenolee
Summary: Seungwoo is Dongpyo's ideal alpha. But will he still like him after knowing his true attitude?
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Son Dongpyo
Kudos: 7





	you're my omega now

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> THIS STORY IS PURELY FICTIONAL!
> 
> DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE.

Everyone knows that Dongpyo is a cute and lovely omega. Everyone loves him for his bubbly personality. He's quite popular among his batchmates and even among his seniors. Alphas go crazy when they smell Dongpyo's sweet scent. Their inner wolves go crazy when they smell Dongpyo's bublegum-pop-cotton-candy scent. It smells like a delicious sweet treat. 

Despite all the alphas going head over heels for him, he still is single and insists that he is waiting for his mate. He is still untouched. When he's on heat, he just endures it, he doesn't even want a single toy to pleasure him because he really wants his alpha to be his first. 

Now that he's 18, he's a lot more free to do other things. After entering college, he saw Seungwoo. One look and he felt like he saw the alpha of his life. 

Seungwoo is a player. No not an athlete but he does play around with a lot of girls. Omegas go crazy for him. He doesn't even to try to get omegas because they always come to him. He never had a serious relationship. Although he likes fucking these desperate omegas on their heat, he never gave his knot to anyone. He's just in it for the pleasure of sex but he doesn't want a longterm thing. Not with these omegas. He wants someone that is not easy. He wants to be with someone with dignity and not with another omega that just offers their hole for him to fuck. 

One tiring afternoon. Dongpyo was changing in the locker room after his P.E. class. Then there came three alphas out of nowhere. Reeking their nasty scent all over the room. Dongpyo feels like puking. Their scent isn't nice at all, it was horrible. They cornered Dongpyo and started pulling their pants down. 

"Hey pretty little omega slut. Want some this?" And the next thing Dongpyo saw was a nasty looking dick. He kept fighting back and pushing them but due to his omega nature and his small frame, it did nothing.   
"Don't try to resist, you'll see stars when we fuck the life out you!" And with that Dongpyo was scared. He then screamed for help. He was crying, not knowing what to do. But then, a man came in, pushing the door open and growling back at the three men. His presence alone scared the three nasty alphas away. 

Dongpyo was left crying on the floor. Feeling dirty and immoral. "Hey are you okay?" The taller asked. Dongpyo looked at him in the eye and cried even more. Seungwoo then sat him on the bench and let the smaller cry on his shoulders. 

After the incident, Dongyo cleaned himself up and went outside of the locker room. 

"Oh h-hi" Dongpyo said shyly. "Come with me" Seungwoo said firmly. 

And with that Seungwoo lead Dongpyo to a place at the rooftop of the main building. 

"Uhm t-thank you... for saving me back there" Dongpyo said facing on the ground. 

"Look at me kid" Seungwoo said with much dominance in his words. 

Dongpyo met the taller eyes and he felt all his blood rushing ro his face as his face was tinted a bright shade of red. 

"From now on, I'm your alpha" Seungwoo was stern with his statement. 

"W-what?" Dongpyo stuttered in shock. 

"You don't want that? Don't go shy on me. I can sense your omega wolf everytime you're staring at me like you want to undress me. Don't think i'd notice? You weren't that subtle with it?" Seungwoo playfully smirked at the younger. 

"I'm sorry" Dongpyo lower his head. 

"Do you even know me kid?" Seungwoo asked. 

"S-seungwoo.... s-sunbaenim...." Dongpyo answered. 

"So you know me... so you already know that i'm a fucking fuck boy who likes to fuck omega sluts?" Seungwoo asked with an evil smile on his face. 

"You know what kid. When I first noticed you, I didn't mind you at all. But fuck. When you're near I can your feel omega wolf and my alpha wolf just want to.... to be yours. Fuck this. Your scent stands out among the omegas i fucked with. And when I heard you scream fo your dear life, my alpha wolf can't contain his anger... you're mine and no one can have you other than me. I'm your alpha now" Seungwoo said. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to say" Dongpyo started tearing up. 

"Why are you crying huh?" Seungwoo asked. 

"It's just... when I first saw I thought that you're my ideal alpha.... so I followed you around but I didn't notice that you noticed me... I'm sorry. But now that you're telling me all of these.... I never thought that you would be like that" Dongpyo answered, still facing the ground. 

"Do you think that just because I have a.... a c-crush on you that i'd immediately let you be my alpha?" Dongpyo gathered all his courage and looked at the taller. 

"But I saved your ass from being fucked just now?" Seungwoo's eyebrows met each other. 

"Well, thank you for that.... I really am grateful for your act of kindness. But please.... I'm not a toy. You can't just claim me just because of what happened..." Dongpyo's tears started falling down. 

"Wow you really are something... Don't you know other omegas fight for a chance to be with me...?" Seungwoo was pissed but he was enjoying it. 

"Well I guess, I'm not like other omegas. Yes I have a crush on you and you saved me but I still have pride over myself..." and with that Dongpyo turned his back and walked away. 

Seungwoo was left there. He was pissed but he was amazed at the same time. An omega that has a sense of pride. A sense of dignity. He loved it. He won't stop unless he becomes Dongpyo's alpha. 

A month passed by after the incident and Dongpyo stopped following Seungwoo. Knowing what his real attitude is, Dongpyo thought he was a fool after having a crush on a horny bastard. 

After class, Dongpyo was waiting on the bus stop. It was raining awhile ago but it got stronger as the minutes pass. 

"Hey kid get in" Seungwoo stopped infront of the smaller. 

"I said get in. You won't get a ride on the bus at this point. It's cold and raining, get in." Seungwoo said. 

Dongpyo looked at the taller and he was hesitant to go with him. But he was getting really wet from the rain so he eventually gave in. 

"Where do you live?" The taller asked. 

After giving the direction to his apartment, he went silent. 

It was just a 15-minute drive and as soon as they arrived, Seungwoo got out first with an umbrella and went to the passenger's side to escort the smaller to his place. 

They're now infront of Dongpyo's apartment. After unlocking the door, he asked the taller "D-do you want to come in? I have towels so you can dry yourself" to which Seungwoo answered with a nod and a slight smile. 

After handing out a towel, they sat on Dongpyo's couch. 

"Thank you..." he shyly uttered. 

"I'm sorry" Seungwoo quickly replied then looked away. 

"W-what?" Dongpyo was shocked to hear an alpha apologizing. 

"Stop it. You heard it. Anyway, I was too much back then at the rooftop... but" Seungwoo said. 

"But what?" Dongpyo asked in confusion. 

"But i'm still your alpha" Seungwoo said firmly. 

"I've broken up contact with all my fuck buddies. I told them to go away as I have an omega now" Seungwoo said. 

"You did what? Did I agree on this?" Dongpyo was flustered. 

"Look. I might be a playboy but I ain't playing with you. Yes I've fucked a ton of holes before but I never gave anyone my knot. I'm saving it for my omega. And I told myself that I'd stop playing around when I find my omega. I will be loyal to you only from now on as I am your alpha" Seungwoo was serious with his words. 

"You can't do that.... I never agreed to be your omega. And please don't talk about your sex life! I don't want to know about that!" Dongpyo was furious. 

"Then what do you want?!" Seungwoo replied. 

"I want to you to get out and get a life! For the last time, I am not a toy. I have feelings too! And if you really want me then prove yourself! Things just don't go to your hands in just a click. And if you're not up for that then just leave me alone! Thank you for the ride home but please leave now" Dongpyo was mad. 

Seungwoo left with a clenched fist, looking pissed. 

After that, Dongpyo cried himself to sleep. 

Why was Seungwoo like that. One moment he's sweet for giving him a ride but then he just ruin things right away. The thought of having Seungwoo as his alpha was not a bad idea if he was a nice guy but with his ego up his ass then it's no. Why are alphas like that, he thought. Why are they so annoying, horny and they think everything will just be theirs in a heartbeat. 

After a week. Dongpyo was walking alone in the hallways when he found an alpha in rut in a corner. Their eyes met and the alpha was so aggressive. He tackled and pinned Dongpyo to the ground, stuffed his mouth and started undressing. Dongpyo was crying and trying to fight back but the alpha was just so strong. 

On the other hand. Seungwoo feels uneasy. He can feel something is wrong. When he sensed that Dongpyo was in danger, he sniffed the smaller's scent and went dashing to his direction. He found Dongpyo pinned to ground with an alpha on top. Nothing was going on yet. The alpha is still undressing. Seungwoo attacked the alpha with a strong kick and screamed for security. 

He then picked up Dongpyo and hurried him to the clinic. The alpha was caught by the school guards and they took care of the problem. 

After the school nurse cleaned Dongpyo up. He was left with Seungwoo. "Are you okay? That fucker was on rut. He has been taken away now" Seungwoo said. 

Dongpyo started crying. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was too weak to protect myself" he was sobbing. 

"No. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. I'm sorry if I was a bit late. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault" Seungwoo pulled Dongpyo into a hug and comforted the younger. 

After that, he took Dongpyo to his car and drove him home. 

Dongpyo fell asleep on the car and Seungwoo carried the smaller to his room. After that he called for food delivery. As soon as the food arrived. He payed for it, left it on the table with a note and left the smaller alone. 

"Dongpyo. You're okay now. I bought food for you. I locked the door when I left. Don't worry you're safe now. Eat up and rest" 

After reading the note, Dongpyo was in tears. He thought to himself. Why is Seungwoo such an ass but at the same time he's always there to protect and save him. He's so confused with his feelings but at the same time he's thanful for Seungwoo. If he didn't save him, he would've been completely assaulted by that nasty alpha. 

The next day Dongpyo decided to skip school. He was lying on his couch feeling lifeless after everything that happened. 

But then the silence broke when he heard knocks on his door. 

"Dongpyo. Are you awake? It's Seungwoo" 

Dongpyo took a deep breath and opened the door. 

"So... I brought foods for you. My mom cooked and gave me this but I thought you needed this more than me" he went inside and placed the food on the table. 

"Thank you...." Dongpyo said shyly. 

"Start eating, I left something on my car" Seungwoo said and he left to go to his car. 

Dongpyo lost his appetite but when he took a spoonful of the kimchi jigae he felt so happy. It was delicious, it tasted comforting. 

While he as happily eating. Seungwoo came in with a bouquet of flowers on his hands. "For you..." Seungwoo said shyly. He blushed a little. 

"W-why?" Dongpyo was shocked. He didn't expect this from Seungwoo. His cheeks now painted with red. 

"I want to apologize for everything. I want to prove myself to you. I've never courted anyone before. I'm used to getting everything I want without asking for anything or anyone. I stopped with my games and I only want to devote myself, my time and my energy to you. My omega" It's the first time Seungwoo has ever confessed about his feelings. He's nervous but now that he did it, he feels relieved. 

Dongpyo's tears started to burst. "Why me?" He asked. 

"For no other reason besides that I just know that you're my omega and i'm your alpha" Seungwoo assured the younger with a smile. 

"Then.... okay. I will be your omega, my alpha" and they hugged each other. 

After a month of being boyfriends. Everything was going smooth. Until one day. Seungwoo came to Dongpyo's house to fetch him and drive him to school. 

Even outside his apartment. Dongpyo's scent was reeking. It was sweet. So sweet that it woke Seungwoo's inner wolf. 

He went inside and found Dongpyo in his room. Sweaty and crying. He's in heat right now. 

"Alpha, help me" Dongpyo was a mess. 

"Are you sure?" Seungwoo was worried. 

"Yes. Just fuck me already. Mark me. Claim me. Fuck me. Breed me. Alpha I want your knot" Dongpyo said in despair. 

"Well if that what's my omega wants, then that's what my omega gets" Seungwoo replied. 

As they broke into a passionate yet aggressive kiss, they both started to moan. Their inner wolves acting so needy, so thirsty, so horny. 

Seungwoo is a tall guy. He's not super buff but he has a nice body. Toned muscles everywhere. His fine abs are just pure temptation. With his tall frame, Dongpyo is already overpowered. For he is petite and soft. His cute cheeks, round and soft ass, and sensitive pink nipples are the opposite of Seungwoo's chocolate body with his rock hard features. 

They kept making out. Lips to lips, tongue to tongue they tasted each other. Seungwoo then ripped Dongpyo's shirt off and wandered down to his neck to mark him, claim him. After leaving his marks, he found Dongpyo's sensitive nipples. He ate them real good. Sucking on them like a starving baby. He switched from left to right. When he was eating the right, he plays with the left. Earning plenty of moans from the younger. He slightly bit the buds and Donpyo was going crazy. 

"Alpha....." Dongpyo is a moaning mess.   
"Fuck. Your nipples tastes so sweet. Fuck" Seungwoo was having a full meal just with the smaller's buds. 

After sucking on Dongpyo's nipples, he moved down to kiss Dongpyo's soft abs. Leaving the the smaller's nipples raw and sensitive . 

He then ripped Dongpyo's shorts off. Leaving the younger's sensitive cock out. It was small. Barely five inches. It was leaking out with pre cum and Seungwoo played with it. Stroking it up and down. 

Dongpyo was going crazy, all he could do is moan his alpha's name. He started to leak out with slick. A plenty amount of slick. 

Seungwoo's long, caloused fingers found Dongpyo's pussy and started to played with it. 

"Already so wet baby. You're fucking leaking with slick. So wet only for me" As he licked his slick covered fingers "Fuck. You taste sweet. Like candies. Candies only for me" 

Dongpyo let out an intense lust-filled moan as he fell Seungwoo's tongue against his hole. Seungwoo was eating his pussy and it's driving him crazy. 

"Fuck yes baby. You're leaking with so much slick" Seungwoo kept rimming the younger. 

The next thing Dongpyo felt was Seungwoo's fingers making it's way inside of him. "Need to prep you my omega" as he felt Dongpyo's velvety walls. He then added another finger in and started scissoring the omega's insides. Dongpyo was just a pure lust bomb now. After the a third finger was added, Seungwoo was finger fucking the smaller. 

After fingering him, Dongpyo's abused cunt was gaping. He gave Dongpyo's round ass with a spank on both cheeks and kneaded it like dough. He gave it kisses everywhere. "This ass is mine" Seungwoo said as he gave a final spanking. 

Dongpyo was super sensitive. He already came when Seungwoo was finger fucking him but because he's in heat, his wolf is not satisfied yet while his human form is already so sensitive. 

"One your knees" Seungwoo commanded. 

Dongpyo barely made it. He was still shaking from his last orgasm. 

"Now undress me. Take off my pants and suck my huge cock" Seungwoo ordered and Dongpyo complied. Seungwoo is already topless and the only this covering him is his skinny jeans. Dongpyo can see Seungwoo's bulge under the denim. It was big. It was long. He felt scared. It will be his first time and he's afraid of the sheer size of it. But his wolf wants it, he wants it. 

He removed Seungwoo's belt and unzipped his pants. Seungwoo then remove his pants and the only thing left is his boxer briefs. It holds the shape of Seungwoo's monster cock so nice. Dongpyo licked the bulge while it's still clothed. "Bitch don't tease" Seungwoo cursed. And after a final lick, he pulled down his alpha's underwear and his monster cock sprung out and hit Dongpyo in the face. It was long, big, girthy and veiny. It smelled like a true man's scent. Just the scent alone sends him to the heavens. "Fuck. Suck me now baby" Seungwoo was begging. "It's my first time. I'm a virgin...." Dongpyo stuttered. "Baby just suck it. Like a lollipop. But no biting. Try taking as much as you can. But if you can't, i'm just gonna fuck your sweet mouth" Seungwoo was getting impatient. Dongpyo opened his mouth wide and sucked on the head. Seungwoo let out a sexy moan and it gave Dongpyo the chills of lust. Dongpyo's mouth is warm. It drove Seungwoo crazy. "Look at me while you're feasting on my dick" Seungwoo said. He met Dongpyo's eyes. He's just so intoxicated with lust right now. Dongpyo started to bob his head up and down and he sucked as much as he could but he could only reach 1/4 of his alpha's big cock. Seungwoo decided to just mouth fuck his omega as he is getting impatient. He held onto Dongpyo's head as he begin to fuck his mouth. Dongpyo's tears fell as he was being mouth fucked by a gigantic cock. He held on to his alpha's waist. Seungwoo's cock reached the back of Dongpyo's throat. He feels so good. As if Dongpyo's mouth is just made for his cock. He can see how his cock bulge in the smaller's neck. And it drove him crazy to keep fucking the smaller's innocent mouth. After a few minutes of mouth fucking. He was about to cum. He pulled out and shot Dongpyo's face with his rich cum. Dongpyo's tongue has out so he tasted some it and he swallowed. His face is now covered in thick cum. Seungwoo quickly grabbed his phone and said "Dongpyo eyes on me" as he clicked. "You look so fucking pretty with my cum all over your face" and he let out a sexy moan. He wiped the cum on the smaller's face down to his mouth. "Swallow it all. Don't waste it" Dongpyo was choking with the amount of cum but he did swallow it all. He was gasping for air. "Alpha please I need you... inside of me" Dongpyo's heat is still going on strong. He kept squirting with slick. "Lie down baby" Seungwoo said. "I'm gonna fucking fuck you till you pass out. I'm gonna rearrange your guts with my huge cock and plant my seeds in your womb. I'm gonna breed you and you'll carry my pups" they were on a missionary position. Their eyes never leaving each other. And then Dongpyo felt it. A big thing impaled him. "FUCK you're still so tight after I prep you" he gave Dongpyo time to adjust before he moved. He was slow and passionate at first making Dongpyo moan like a mess. Thrust after thrust he was making the smaller crazy. He then picked up his pace and fucked Dongpyo harder. The room is filled with moans from both of them. He picked Dongpyo up and fucked him standing up. He was carrying the smaller by his ass and with this new position he kept hitting Dongpyo's sweet spot. "Right there alpha" Dongpyo moaned. He made sure to hit that spot everytime, earning moans from the younger. He then let go of Dongpyo and Dongpyo layed flat on his stomach. His hole gaping on nothing is a wonderful sight for Seungwoo "Look at your pussy begging to be fucked. On all fours now" Dongpyo barely made it on all fours as he was shaking. He already came 5 times now. He's still riding his orgasm when he felt Seungwoo's cock inside of him. Fucking him doggy style. Like a wolf in their true nature. Seungwoo keeps hitting Dongpyo's spot everytime. He get's more aggressive every thrust now that's he's almost their. "Fuck baby, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna knot you and breed you baby" Seungwoo moaned. "Yes alpha. I want your knot" Dongpyo barely formed a sentence. He then felt Seungwoo's cock growing inside of him. It's his knot, it's forming. Seungwoo shot a heavy amount of load inside Dongpyo's abused cunt. He filled him up pretty good. "Thank you baby, I love you" Seungwoo said as he flopped on Dongpyo's back. "I love you too my alpha" 

They both passed out after an hour of fucking. Seungwoo's knot stayed inside of Dongpyo's ass for about thirty minutes before it went back to normal. He woke up after his knot passed but Dongpyo was still asleep. He then cleaned Dongpyo because he was sweaty and leaking out with his cum. He took a picture of his omega in such state and he felt happy knowing that they are gonna have their pups together. 

After a month they found out that Dongpyo was pregnant with twins. They were so happy but afraid as well. Dongpyo is still young, he has a petite frame and it's his first time being pregnant. But Seungwoo promised that he'll take care of Dongpyo everyday and he wouldn't let anything hurt his omega and their pups. 

Six months into pregnancy. Dongpyo woke up with a swollen chest. His breasts were filled with milk. It hurts. 

"Seungwoo, alpha... it hurts... my chest" Dongpyo groaned. 

"What should I do? Seungwoo was worried but as soon as he saw his omega's breasts were leaking out with milk, swollen looking. He can't help but have a hard on. 

"You have to suck it out. The milk. The doctors said that if it hurts, I need to release the milk. So please help me" Dongpyo was in pain. 

"Fuck baby. Is that so? Then get ready i'm gonna drink your milk and suck on your tits so good" Seungwoo said. 

He played with it first. It squirted milk whe he gave it a squeeze. And soon, he put one of Dongpyo's firm tits on his mouth and squeezed the other. 

His omega's milk tasted so sweet. He loved it. While sucking on his omega's tits he unintentionally started to dry hump his omega. 

"Fuck baby you're wet? Are you on heat?" Seungwoo asked. 

"I think so" Dongpyo was moaning. 

And the next thing they know is that Seungwoo is slowly fucking his omega while sucking out his omega's milk. They were both on cloud nine. They lasted for two hours just fucking. They cleaned up after. They love each other so much. 

When the babies are born they were so happy. Two healthy pups. They were both boys and they were identical. They were so happy and promised each other to take care of their family as best as they could. 

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it ~


End file.
